


Vulnerable

by Bagel_San



Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, First time writing then, Fluffy Smut, I, Lots of Angst, also angst, i'm not even sorry tbh, soft, this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_San/pseuds/Bagel_San
Summary: It's night and Shigure finally admits that he thinks of Akito as beautiful after she starts crying in his arms.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Akigure and I'm gonna admit that they're slightly out of character but that's because I wrote this before reaching their chapters during my reread (I last read it four years ago, forgive me xD).  
> Pls note that this is smut and it is marked as explicit and says so in the tags. ^^  
> Anyways, have fun :DD

„Shigure…“, she whispered, quietly, looking at the man who was lying next to her, holding her in his arms.  
“Oh please don’t start crying again, Akito. Please.“  
„But I- I…“  
She started trembling, in his arms, held onto him as if no one else had ever held her in her entire life.  
And was true, almost.  
“Please… ssh… let us sleep, hm?”  
Shigure slowly buried his fingers in her hair, combing it to calm her down, but it was to no use.  
“I love you”, she sobbed, curling up against him and his warmth, “I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts, Shigure. Everything hurts.”  
“I’m here, Akito. I’m here. I won’t leave. You’ll have me forever. You know that I’ve loved you for forever, right?”  
She nodded into his chest, trying to breath in more quietly now. She really needed to sleep, and she was well aware of that.  
It was long past midnight.  
“I… know. I’m just so afraid that you’ll leave… like everyone has and… and… that you’re lying…”  
She sniffed and soon enough, Shigure wiped away one of her tears and kissed her cheek then.  
He usually wasn’t the affective kind of guy, but apparently all those years of being distanced from her had destroyed him a little bit, too.  
“I’m not. Believe me, I’m absolutely not. I couldn’t lie to you, even if I wanted to, Akito.”  
She loved it when he said her name. When he said it in that kind of dark voice, said it in this… tone that made a shiver run down her spine.  
He slowly peeled the blanket off him and leaned over, just hovering there for a moment, taking in her cute blush and her surprised features, then he leaned down into a kiss, capturing her lips in his.  
She would never get used to this. It didn’t feel like when she had kissed Kureno to make him stay at all, it didn’t feel like all those kisses that hadn’t meant anything.  
This was real.  
This man above her was real and his lips were soft, so soft that she couldn’t do anything but give in when he slowly, teasingly licked them.  
Just when she opened her mouth, he retreated.  
“Do nothing, this time. Please. I just want to take care of you for once. I want to see you out of control. I want you to stop crying because honestly, I absolutely hate it when you cry.”  
She couldn’t do more than to nod at this – she was the one in control most of the time, so she wasn‘t exactly used to that. But on the other side… she also didn’t want to say no.  
“Fine”, he added and let his hands glide down her neck, to her shoulders, down her arms.  
“Shigure”, she whined, “come on, what’s this teasing supposed to be?”  
Every time they had slept together, there had not been teasing; just the act itself because they were so damn attracted to each other that they didn’t even need any foreplay, so she was not used to this at all.  
She needed him now.  
“I…”, Shigure sighed and looked at her, smiling, slowly opening the buttons of her nightgown that was his shirt, “I’ve never really told you, did I? I think you’re beautiful, Akito.”  
And that brought the tears right back to her eyes, rolling down her cheek and he kissed them away, even more softly than ever before.  
“Why… all of a sudden…?”  
“I never wanted to tell you… because I was afraid that I might take the role of your father. Because he always told you. But I… I really think that… you’re beautiful, Akito. You’re… beautiful. And this is the reason why I want to do this slowly for once. Now, now, stop crying, as if it’s so important to you that I consider you beautiful. As if that wasn’t obvious to begin with.”  
She sobbed into his hand when he wiped away her tears.  
His hands searched for her breasts, just quietly massaging them, kissing them tenderly, making her sigh in pure bliss.  
She was having a strange feeling that she couldn’t quite describe, somehow, she was a little afraid but at the same time it felt good, so incredibly satisfying that she couldn’t stop crying anymore.  
His fingers made their way down to her abdomen, pulling on her underwear but not quite pulling it off and by now she was just whining into her hand every time they slipped past the hem and then back up to her arms and breasts.  
“Stop… the teasing… please. I… can’t… anymore…”  
Shigure just chuckled, kissing her on her lips again, then pulling her underwear off just to let her lay there naked.  
“Shigure…! I’m so going to kill you if you don’t stop this.”  
“Ah, stopping? Did I understand this right? I’m supposed to stop?”  
Akito wiped away her tears and pulled him into another kiss, forcing his mouth to open, trying to regain the dominance that she usually had, but it was to no use.  
Shigure was the one holding her down after all. He was the one forcing her to keep quiet for once and to let him take care of her.  
Everything hurt.  
Her legs were trembling when he circled her knees, came closer and closer and then-  
“Shigure… I’m going to seriously kill you if you don’t fuck me right now.”  
Her whole body was trembling in anticipation when he finally took off his shirt too and then his pants.  
She loved him.  
Everything about him.  
She loved seeing his body and feeling it on her own.  
“As you wish, my… Lady.”  
She still wasn’t used to being seen as a girl.  
Shigure’s fingers finally found her lower body, but that was not what she wanted. Not his fingers. This was too gentle, too kind.  
“Shi-“  
“Keep quiet. Please. Let me show you what it means to be a girl.”  
His thumb rubbed the exact right place but instead of staying there, he slipped two of his fingers inside of her and curled them upwards and oh god she hadn’t known that this existed.  
Another sob left her mouth without even wanting to. Of course she didn’t want to whince and cry like a girl. But now she did because of that feeling that was taking over her body was so blissful that she simply couldn’t stop.  
“I knew you’d like that”, he whispered, pulling back his fingers, almost making her think that he would put something else inside of her now but it was not the case.  
He pulled off her underwear completely now, throwing it onto the floor without a single care, then his mouth worked downwards, closer and closer, reaching her belly button already-  
“Shit”, she mumbled, burying her fingers in the soft strands of his hair when he reached it, then his fingers came back.  
“Akito”, he whispered against her skin, making her shudder below his breath and his kisses and movements of his tongue, her whole body was tensing up, trembling against his face.  
“I can’t…”, she moaned out, writhing in an attempt to somehow get away because it was too much, it was too much, too much, too much, but at the same time she absolutely didn’t want that.  
“Sssh”, he said, sending vibrations through her body once more.  
This whole room was hot, her breaths were unsteady, she was sucking in air and then letting it out as a sob or a moan or a sigh, she could barely even feel her fingers and toes anymore and this feeling in her abdomen was becoming stronger and stronger.  
She put her hand over her mouth when he pushed his fingers upwards once more, but his free hand grabbed her arm and raked it away.  
“Why can’t you understand that I want to listen to you, damnit?”  
She only noticed now, through all that haze in her mind, that Shigure himself was trembling a lot more than her, sometimes humping forward, his breath against her was going hard too.  
She wanted to tell him to take care of himself as well, or to take her, but at the same time she loved experiencing this newer feeling that she still couldn’t quite describe.  
But now she could tell that her sounds were definitely turning him on so much that he couldn’t even hold himself back anymore.  
And if that wasn’t to her likings, then she didn’t know, even though it was embarrassing.  
She was probably blushing.  
“O-ok”, she let out, hating how she sounded, “then please… I can’t stand this anymore if you continue so slowly… Shigure… please…”, he actually sped up a little, “I love you…!”  
She truly hated how she was sounding, so begging, as if everyone would be able to hurt her if they only wanted and Shigure could do this, if he rejected her, she wouldn’t know what to do, but he was here, pleasing her in the best way possible.  
He moaned out against her, then he pushed her over the edge just by pushing his fingers into her walls again and again and his tongue working even quicker now.  
She held onto his hair when she came against his lips, she could hear her own wetness and the continuing licks of his tongue, forcing him closer against her for a moment when she lost control over her every movement.  
She didn’t make a single sound anymore when he didn’t stop even though she was just coming down from her high, everything hurt when he touched her now, but that felt incredibly good.  
Just a few seconds after, she came again, this time with trembling hips and her eyes falling shut against her will, sobbing another time, putting her hand to his cheek now, holding onto his face as if it could save her from that unknown feeling, as if he was the only thing binding her to reality and right now he definitely was.  
He let go of her when he noticed that her orgasm was over, slowly pulling out his fingers as to not make it hurt because of how tight she had become by now.  
“Are you ok?”, he asked, putting his hand over hers and she realized that his whole hand was wet. Just how aroused had she been?  
She didn’t know, but she knew for a fact that she was exhausted now.  
“Yeah”, she breathed out, barely able to catch said breath anymore, not really getting over how good that had felt.  
“But you’re still crying”, he said, stroking away her tear with his dry hand, but it was to no use.  
They didn’t stop.  
“Am I? Oh… uhm… sorry”, she mumbled, “I feel… really strange, somehow. So…”  
“Vulnerable?”, he said, slightly smiling, taking a tissue out of the box on the nightstand to dry of his hand and chin to take her face into his hands and kiss her.  
She could only respond slightly before he was already pulling back again.  
“Yeah, that… is it. I… feel… more vulnerable than I’ve ever felt before. Probably because you… you could have hurt me or… left me or… I don’t even know.”  
She couldn’t stop crying. Her emotions were a mess because of this man and she hated it.  
Her emotions had always been a mess, but not like this.  
“I can’t leave you. Can’t you see what you’re doing to me, Akito? I love you. So much that just some of your moans can make me feel something like this.”  
When she glanced down, she noticed that he had come too somewhere along the way, completely without being touched.  
“Even though the curse isn’t binding me to you anymore, I’m bound to you, do you understand? Every time you say that you love me, my heart jumps. Every time you moan, the sound goes straight to my heart, Akito, because I know that you moan because of me and I could have never imagine that when I was younger.”  
She sniffed, huddling closer to him to feel him again. His skin was heated, just like hers.  
“Shigure… I… don’t like that. Feeling… vulnerable. And… I… love you. I can’t stop telling you, I…”  
“Ssssh”, he said again, kissing away her tears now, pulling her closer into his arms.  
“I love you too, Akito. I love you too. Don’t worry. I’ll never leave you. I’ll protect you forever. Be it from your mother or your own feelings. I won’t leave you. You’re my everything.”  
She clang to him all night, when they did it another time, this time her pleasing Shigure, when they showered, when they went to bed again, when she fell asleep in his arms and when she awoke from a nightmare.  
She clang to him all her life.


End file.
